cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
CN City
The CN City era (often shortened to City) was the fourth era of Cartoon Network. It began on June 14, 2004, replacing Powerhouse, and was the main branding image of the network from that point until April 2, 2006, when it was pushed aside in favor of Yes! (though the City bumpers were still occasionally used during that era). The first program to air under the CN City era was The Powerpuff Girls. The era was named for its bumpers, which were set in a CGI city and featured CN characters interacting with one another. These bumpers were produced by Animal Logic. The City era is notable for the new logo it brought with it, as well as the female announcer (a girl from Atlanta, Georgia named Nikki) and the slogan "This is Cartoon Network." The City era saw the emergence of more Cartoon Network Original Series, which began to replace both the classic cartoons and most of the Cartoon Cartoons. Live-action programming also began airing on CN during this era. Bumpers In this era, CN debuted an updated version of its original logo (with the checkerboard motif retained and the "C" and "N" blocks being the centerpiece, with "CARTOON NETWORK" spelled out below them) and a new slogan, "This is Cartoon Network!" The bumpers introduced as part of the re-brand featured 2D cartoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. Bumpers were a big part of the CN City era's appeal. This was mostly due to the music, scenery, and the individual stories of each bumper (which ranged from a sixty-second bumper of the CN logo on a billboard to Juniper Lee trying to beat the Powerpuff Girls to the subway). There were many different sets and themes for the bumpers including the subway, a movie theater, the City Hall, the park, daytime, nighttime, morning, afternoon, evening, night, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Fall, and Summer. The Now/Then bumpers in this era were vastly different to those featured in the Powerhouse era. The plain blue and purple backgrounds of that era were replaced with CGI sets of locations in the City. White discs showed characters from the show that was on now, next (rarely), then, and (rarely) later. The music in these bumpers was jazz and techno-oriented, cycling between daytime and nighttime. The announcer for these bumps was Nikki, a then-16-year-old voice actress from Atlanta, Georgia. In late 2005, Nikki was replaced as announcer in the evening Now/Then bumpers by CN characters, such as Billy, Bloo, Raj, Monroe, Ami and Numbuh 1. One of the more notable periods of CN City was Cartoon Network Summer in 2005. In the CN universe, it was a party that lasted from day to night, featuring a signature theme song and programming that introduced several "modern classics" such as Camp Lazlo and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Programming At the beginning of this era, the programming was largely the same as it was in the Powerhouse era. However, throughout 2004 and 2005, many of the original Cartoon Cartoons ended and were removed from the network. By the end of this era, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. On September 12, 2005, due to popular demand, CN re-introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Show, a half-hour program featuring episodes of older Cartoon Cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network. The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 was also revamped to include both newer CN Originals (such as Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and re-runs of older Cartoon Cartoons. During this era, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming was relocated to its sister network, Boomerang, to make way for new shows. Only a few classics remained, such as Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. The CN City era was the first era of Cartoon Network to air live-action programming, much to the chagrin of long-time fans. In November 2005, the network began airing live-action films for the first time in their history. Some of these films, such as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Osmosis Jones, and The Pagemaster, combined 2D animation and live actors, while others, such as The Goonies, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Batman, and Men in Black, were fully live-action. In 2006, more live-action made its way to the network. Zixx, a Canadian live-action series with CGI-elements, briefly aired on Saturday mornings beginning on January 21, and in April 2006, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. The Yes! and Fall eras continued to push live-action on the network, culminating in the CN Real programming block of the Noods era. * The Powerpuff Girls (ended March 25, 2005) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Star Wars: Clone Wars (ended March 26, 2005) * Megas XLR (ended January 15, 2005) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (premiered August 13, 2004) * Johnny Bravo (ended August 27, 2004) * Evil Con Carne (ended October 22, 2004) * Samurai Jack (ended September 25, 2004) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (premiered November 19, 2004) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (premiered May 30, 2005) * Camp Lazlo (premiered July 8, 2005) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (premiered December 26, 2005) * Ben 10 (premiered December 27, 2005) Shows that appeared in the bumpers *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (Big Dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' (Doggie Daddy appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Ben 10'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (Cow appeared in the hide and seek bumper and The Red Guy appeared eating ice cream with Mandy and also on a poster) *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper, the generic bumpers and the Crosswalk bumper, Boskov appeared in the hide and seek bumper, the Crosswalk bumper and the Summer 2005 bumpers and Enrique Jr. appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Flintstones'' (Betty appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Bamm-Bamm appeared in the hide and seek bumper and Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper, the hide and seek bumper and the Cartoon Musical bumper) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' (Phooey appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' (Huck appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''I Am Weasel'' (Weasel appeared in the hide and seek bumper and I.R. appeared in the hide and seek bumper and the pizza bumper) *''The Jetsons'' (Jane appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Judy appeared in the hide and seek bumper and Astro appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the hide and seek bumper) *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Looney Tunes'' (characters only appeared on signs, magazines, buildings, mailboxes, postage stamps, groceries, and posters) **''Duck Dodgers'' **''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (Hector appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' (Magilla appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Megas XLR'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' **''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (Japan only) *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' (Quick Draw appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Robotboy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' (Lady Richington appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Swanky appeared in the hide and seek bumper, and The Angry Scientist appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Time Squad'' (appeared in the Summer 2005 bumpers and the hide and seek bumper and Otto appeared in Santa Eustace bumper) *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Top Cat'' (T.C. appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Benny appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Choo-Choo appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Brain appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Fancy-Fancy appeared in the hide and seek bumper, Spook appeared in the hide and seek bumper and Officer Dibble appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''Wacky Races'' (Penelope appeared on a calendar) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' (Robot appeared in the hide and seek bumper and Lenny appeared in the hide and seek bumper) *''The Yogi Bear Show'' (Ranger Smith appeared in the hide and seek bumper and Cindy appeared in the hide and seek bumper) Non-Cartoon Network *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *''Atomic Betty'' (Minimus appeared in the Cartoon Musical bumper and the Summer 2005 bumpers) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (Jackie's last name only mentioned on a building) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (characters only appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (characters only appeared on posters and a sign) *''Pokémon'' (characters only appeared on screens, posters, traffic lights, and a magazine) *''Totally Spies!'' (characters only appeared on a poster and a building) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (appeared in a school bumper) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (characters only appeared on screens, posters, traffic lights, and a magazine) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi Adrenalini * Atomic Betty - Minimus P.U. * Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy - Doggie Daddy * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward Platypus, Chip, Skip, Samson Clogmeyer, Patsy Smiles, Nina Neckerly, Gretchen, Almondine, Jane Doe, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong, Amber * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Lil' D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, Weremole, Errol Van Volkheim, Evil Eggplants, Le Quack * Cow and Chicken - Cow, The Red Guy * The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp, Lucien Cramp * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom, Shock-Bot, Early Robot, Krunk * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May, Marie, Rolf, Nazz * Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Enrique Jr. * The Flintstones - Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence, Extremesaur, Uncle Pockets, Berry, George Mucus, Belly Bob Norton, Mabel Licorice, Boris the Florist, Moptop, Pinecone Cola, Pokey Toehair, Sassyfrass, The Tortoise in the Air, Chester n' Nester, Rodney Squiddlebeak * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Milkshakes, Ms. Eleanor Butterbean, Saliva * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Jang Keng, Tekirai * Hong Kong Phooey - Hong Kong Phooey * The Huckleberry Hound Show - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.M. Weasel, I.R. Baboon * The Jetsons - Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Astro * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops, Carl Chryniszzswics * Justice League - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Michael Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramirez, Marcus Conner, Jody Irwin, Dennis Lee, Loki * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, The Martian Commander, Queen Tyr'ahnee, Star Johnson ** The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hector the Bulldog * The Magilla Gorilla Show - Magilla Gorilla * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru, Goat * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake Spidermonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Lupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Poncherello Pixiefrog, Coach Tiffany Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Joanie Ox, Bull Sharkowski, Mr. Cyrus Q. Hornbill, Lacey Badger, Gregory Lion, Phineas Porpoise, Octavius Octopus, Stephen Koala, Bailey Camel * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys, Princess Morbucks, Gangreen Gang, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Talking Dog, Elmer Sglue, Julie Bean, Susie Jenkins, Clara, Kristen ** Powerpuff Girls Z - Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom, Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles, Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup, Professor Drake Utonium, Ken Kitazawa, Poochi * The Quick Draw McGraw Show - Quick Draw McGraw * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Dr. Kamikazi, Constantine, Donnie Turnbull, Bambi, Ambassador Mbola * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Sheep in the Big City - Lady Virginia Richington, Swanky the Poodle, The Angry Scientist * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson, Bob Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike the Bulldog * Top Cat - Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Officer Dibble * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy-Doo, Creeper, Ghost of Redbeard, Charlie the Funland Robot, Spooky Space Kook, Black Knight, Phantom Shadow, Wolfman, Zombie, Mummy of Ankha * Wacky Races - Penelope Pitstop * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones, Lenny Yogman * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo * The Yogi Bear Show - Ranger Smith, Cindy Bear Credits Cast English *André Benjamin—Sunny Bridges *Arthur Anderson—Eustace Bagge *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1; Numbuh 2 *Bob Bergen—The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brian Doyle-Murray—Coach Gills *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese; Dexter; Madame Foster *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Monroe *Catherine Cavadini—Blossom *Charlie Adler—I.R. Baboon *Crystal Scales—Tamika Jones *David DeLuise—Coop Cooplowski *David Paul Grove—Jonny 2x4 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4; Wildmutt; Drive-Thru Voice *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Eddie Deezen—Mandark *Eiji Kusuhara—Dr. Kamikazi *Frank Welker—Fred Jones; Hector the Bulldog *Greg Eagles—The Grim Reaper *Grey DeLisle—Daphne Blake; Duchess; Frankie Foster; Mandy; Yumi; Jang Keng; Lupe Toucan; Milkshakes; Berry *Janice Kawaye—Ami; Kim Chin; Kam Chin; Tekirai *Jeff Glen Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Loki; Raj; Samson *Jennifer Hale—Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *Jennifer Martin—Ms. Sara Bellum *Jim Ward—XLR8 *Joe Alaskey—Duck Dodgers *John Stephenson—Creeper *John R. Dilworth—Nowhere Newsman *Jodi Benson—Patsy *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee *Kath Soucie—Computer; Ray Ray Lee *Keenan Christenson—Jimmy *Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Keone Young—Kaz *Khary Payton—Cyborg *Kurtwood Smith—Mr. Johnson *Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Laurence Bouvard—Lola Mbola *Lorraine Pilkington—Tommy Turnbull *Mark Hamil—Ghost of Redbeard *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Matt Hill—Ed *Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog; Mr. Hornbill *Meagan Smith—Gwen Tennyson *Mr. Lawrence—Edward; Dave; Ping Pong *Nick Ostler—Adi Adrenalini *Nika Futterman—Adam Lyon; Joanie Ox *Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover; English SAP voiceover (Latin America only) *Pamela Segall Adlon—Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding—Max Tennyson *Phil LaMarr—Wilt; Bull Sharkowski; Jack; Philly Phil *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Richard Horvitz—Billy; Grey Matter; Rodney J. Squirrel *Richard McGonagle—Four Arms *Rupert Degas—Gus Turner *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Scott Innes—Shaggy; Scooby-Doo; Scrappy-Doo *Scott Menville—Robin *Sean Marquette—Mac *Small Fire—Lil' D *Steve Blum—Heatblast; Jamie *Steve Little—Chip; Skip; Gregory Lion *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson; Bubbles; Raven; Terrence; Police Officer *Thea White—Muriel Bagge *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus; The Mayor; Slinkman; Shock-Bot; Eddie Phillip James Lawrence III *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin Latin Spanish aired on Latin America. Brazilian Portuguese aired on Brazil. *Carlos Tureta—Now/Then (Agora/Depois) and Coming Up Next (A Seguir) voiceover (2009 - 2010) Japanese aired on Japan. *Aya Yamakawa—Dee Dee *Ayumi Kida—Dexter *Ema Kogure—Numbuh 3 *Emiri Katō—Momoko Akatsutsumi/Hyper Blossom *Kahori Asō—Blossom *Katsumi Suzuki—Mandark *Kazumi Okushima—Jimmy *Kei Kobayashi—Ami *Ken Narita—Johnny Bravo *Ken Shiroyama—Eustace *Ken Uo—Cyborg *Kenta Miyake—Grim *Kunihiro Kawamoto—Lazlo *Machiko Kawana—Kaoru Matsubara/Powered Buttercup *Makiko Ohmoto—Ken Kitazawa *Masakazu Suzuki—Ed; Numbuh 1 *Masayoshi Satō—Billy *Motomu Azaki—Professor Utonium *Naoki Tatsuta—The Eager Young Space Cadet *Naoki Yanagi—Edd *Nami Miyahara—Miyako Gotokuji/Rolling Bubbles *Noriaki Sugiyama—Bloo *Sachiko Kojima—Yumi *Sachiyo Moriya—Mandy *Soichirō Shibata—Numbuh 2 *Taiten Kusunoki—Drake Utonium *Takashi Onozuka—Robin *Takashi Ukaji—Jack *Tomoko Kaneda—Poochi *Toshihiro Nakamura—Numbuh 4 *Toshimi Kanno—Ben Tennyson *Wataru Takagi—Eddy; Duck Dodgers *Yūki Kodaira—Raven Crew *Pete Johnson—Creative Director *Pola Changnon—Executive Producer *Ashley Nixon—Director of Production *Kevin Fitzgerald—Art Director *Grant Freckelton—VFX Supervisor/Lead Art Director *Arthur Filloy—2D Animation Director *Fletcher Moules—2D Animation Director *Sarah Hiddlestone—Executive Producer *Jo Gregory—Producer *Pip Malone—3D Line Producer *Ben Walsh—Texture Artist *Angela Pellizari—Designer *Matthew Smith—3D Supervisor *Ben Malter—Downtown Supervisor, Modeling, Lighting, Rendering, and Compositing *Geoff Valent—Animation Supervisor *Lizzie Burt—3D Artist *Ian Douglas—3D Artist *Alex Scollay—3D Artist *Scott Tansley—3D Artist *Matthew Wynne—3D Artist *Wayne Osbourne—3D Artist *John Oh—3D Artist *Serge Kovalenko—3D Artist *Craig Brown—3D Artist *Nigel Waddington—3D Artist *Paul Jakovich—3D Artist *James McCallum—3D Artist *Shamus Baker—3D Artist *Greg Petchkovsky—3D Artist *Torbjorn Olsson—3D Artist *Brett Margules—3D Artist *Sotiris Bakosis—3D Artist *Ivan Smith—3D Artist *Tyson Elliot—3D Artist *Emilie Morgane—3D Artist *Arild Wiro Anfinnsen—3D Artist *Isra Rojas—3D Artist (Europe bumpers) *Nicholas Ponzoni—Compositing *Edward Twiss—Compositing *Peter Richards—Compositing *Peter Jeffs—Compositing *Cain Cooper—Compositing *Michael Garrett—Compositing *Mark Robinson—Compositing *Nick Murphy—Video Operations *Jason Hawkins—Video Operations *Paul Taylor—Video Operations *Jude Lengel—2D Executive Producer *Cameron Hales—2D Production Manager / Editor *Nova Wright—2D Production Assistant *Andrew Finlayson—2D Animator *Johmar Rivalo—2D Animator *Joshua Hall—2D Animator *Damien Pin—2D Animator *Ian MacKensie—2D Animator *Junko Aoyama—2D Animator *Dwayne Labbe—2D Animator *Mike Stapelton—2D Animator *Christian Garland—2D Animator *Stephane Portal—2D Animator *Simon O’Leary—2D Animator *Mad Cow Pictures—2D Animator *J.C. Reyes—2D Animator *Anne-Marie Denham—2D Animator *Kelly Lynagh—2D Animator *John Skibinski—2D Animator *Janine Dawson—Inbetweener *Anthony Zmak—Inbetweener *Peter McDonald—Inbetweener *Peter Ryan—Inbetweener *Narelle Kearns—Art Department *Vita Talmont—Art Department *Helen Connolly—Art Department *Amanda Duncan—Art Department *Janet Robinson—Art Department *May Trubuhovich—Art Department *Dean Smith—2D Comp. Scan *Roderick Wong—2D Comp. Scan *Lynn Gadsdon—2D Comp. Scan Trivia * The on-screen logo used during this era was the 2004 logo with a blue shadow. *In the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy bumpers, Billy's house is shown to be very far from the Nuclear Plant. *In the Dexter's Laboratory bumpers, his laboratory's appearance is based on its appearance in the episode "Sole Brother". *The designs of characters from The Powerpuff Girls are based on their appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Movie and the final two seasons from the cartoon. *In the Justice League bumpers, the original Watchtower is in space, likely right above the city. *In Latin America and Brazil, the CN City era debuted on January 1, 2005 and ended on August 6, 2010. *In Asia Pacific, the CN City era debuted on April 16, 2005 and ended on December 5, 2008. *In UK and Ireland, the CN City era debuted on April 11, 2005 and ended on May 24, 2007. *In CEE (incl. Nordic and Poland), the CN City era debuted in mid-May 2006 and ended in April 2009. *In France, the CN City era debuted in 2006 and ended in 2008. *In South Korea, the CN City era debuted on November 11, 2006 and ended in July 2009. *In Japan, the CN City era debuted on January 1, 2006 and ended in Fall 2009. *The succeed era of this era varies from region to region, in USA, this era's succeed era was Summer 2007, but Europe is succeed to Arrow, Latin America and Brazil is succeed to Toonix, and Asia Pacific, Japan, South Korea and Australia is succeed to New Wave. *In Europe, some shorts from this era were still used until the end of the Arrow era. *In 2006, the CN City bumpers were still used during the Yes! era until 2007, but also featured new bumpers like Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Ben 10, and new cityscape bumpers. *The Sector V Treehouse, Billy's house, Dexter's house, Andy's house, Charles Darwin Middle School, Pop's Moon Palace, the Bagge Farmhouse, Foster's Home, the Cul-de-Sac, and other places were redesigned for the CN City bumpers. *''Looney Tunes'' characters do not appear in the city, but they have appeared on signs, buildings, etc. Excluding Duck Dodgers and Hector from The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries which did appear in bumpers. *Characters from Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? appeared in the city, but they have appeared on posters and buildings, as well as in the hide and seek bumper where Robot and Lenny are hiding in the cars at the parking lot along with other characters from the classic shows that later disappeared entirely from the network. *The six blocks that were used in the bumpers during the CN City era were The Top 5, Cartoon Theatre, Scooby Alley, Camp Cartoon (intro only), Tickle U (intro only) and The Cartoon Cartoon Show (intro only). *The main location of the bumpers was the City Hall from The Powerpuff Girls. *In the Summer 2006 bumpers, the gas station was replaced with a stadium. *The skyline of Townsville (in its futuristic form) from The Powerpuff Girls appeared in several bumpers. *The Pizza Corner from Teen Titans appeared in several bumpers. *Pop's Moon Palace from Johnny Bravo appeared in several bumpers. *Malph's from The Powerpuff Girls appeared in several bumpers. *Many bumpers feature the last names of famed animators/directors for the Looney Tunes shorts (e.g. McKimson Chicken & Biscuits named after Robert McKimson). *Characters from The Flintstones and The Jetsons were also appeared as the playing cards in the Teen Titans bumper. *Many bumpers feature cameos by Irwin, and he even had some of his own bumpers. This may have indicated his popularity amongst fans. *The location names from the network's classic shows (such as Orbit City, Bedrock, and the Big City) were referenced in the bumpers. *Aku, Bunny Bravo, Starfire, Velma Dinkley, Numbuh 5, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Kiva Andru, the Time Squad characters, the Evil Con Carne characters, the Justice League characters, and some other characters did not talk during these City age bumpers but appear in each of them numerously. *''Time Squad'' characters would be also seen on posters, buildings, groceries and signs in several bumpers of that era. *Other of the villains of The Powerpuff Girls (such as The Rowdyruff Boys) can be appeared on the wanted posters. *Included in the city is a bay/body of water where the Titans Tower resides. *In September 2006, the transition (with the CN logo in a red background) was shown at the end of each City bumper (along with the Europe-created City bumpers) during the Yes! era. *In late 2005, the city was updated with adding more details, including the pine trees and the Cul-de-Sac houses in the places and even the city's name was titled as "City of Downtown" (or simply "Downtown"). * The City (but with some modern additions) was the main setting of the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode, "Crossover Nexus", along with other old shows and the Noods. **Also, the choir version of the era's jingle can be heard in the scene of this episode. *The era were also made the Europe bumpers, which were created by the Spain-based companies InkApache and Tricefalo Studio. **Strangely in other countries, these bumpers (such as in Japan made Powerpuff Girls Z bumpers, in Europe made the Amazing Adrenalini Brothers/Robotboy bumpers, in Latin America made the school bumper, etc.) were made by various companies. **However, they were adapted for use in the USA during the Yes! era. *A coin operated kiddie ride of Fred Flintstone's car can be appeared in the Malph's building. *During the commercial breaks of The Cartoon Cartoon Show, the block uses the Dexter's Lab/''The Powerpuff Girls''/''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' bumpers. Videos File:Cartoon Network - This is Cartoon Network (2004-06 Look) File:City Age Bumpers 1 File:City Age Bumpers 3 File:Cartoon Network Toon City - THE MEGA COLLECTION File:Cartoon Network City Collection part one File:Cartoon Network City Collection part two File:Cartoon Network City Collection part three File:Cartoon Network - Halloween City bumpers (2004) File:Cartoon Network - Christmas bumpers (2004) See also *Powerhouse *Yes! *Summer 2007 *Now/Then icons *CN City bumpers Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Eras